Etre moi
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Une peur et des questions. Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous. Voici un petit Mystrade tout simple ! Je trouve que les deux forment un beau couple.**

 **Être moi**

La peur, ce sentiment étrange et effrayant qui habitait chacun d'entre nous à des moments spécifiques de notre vie. Cette sensation qui prenaient aux tripes et ne vous quittaient qu'à l'instant où le mot « fin » s'inscrivait dans votre être. Cette émotion qui faisait trembler votre corps, qui tordait votre estomac et vous empêchait d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Il la ressentait là, maintenant. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà habitée. Pour son frère, de nombreuse fois. Bien trop d'ailleurs. Mais, là, c'était différent. Vraiment différent. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à réfléchir…à déduire de façon cohérente. Ce n'était pas lui, ça. Ça ne faisait pas partie de lui. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Pas une seule fois. Pourtant, il ne pourrait plus jamais dire jamais. Il avait peur, peur au point de ne plus être tout à fait lui.

Assis dans la voiture qui l'amenait vers l'objet de son angoisse, il pianotait sur son smartphone à vive allure réceptionnant tous les rapports de Scotland Yard. « Prise d'otage » « DI Lestrade » « A l'intérieur ». C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à retenir.

La voiture se gara. Il ouvrit précipitamment la portière pour se retrouver face à des gyrophares, des cris, des policiers et mêmes des ambulances. La présence de ces dernières ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Il tourna la tête vers le bâtiment qui retenait son homme.

\- Mycroft, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut que tu viennes encore mettre ton gros nez dans mes affaires.

L'appelé tourna la tête vers son frère qui venait d'apparaître. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- Mycroft ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda John interloqué par le manque de réaction de l'aîné Holmes.

Sans voix. Il restait sans voix. Il tourna un regard vers l'immeuble.

\- Je…je…

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, Mycroft ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, une prise d'otage à lieu. John et moi avons…

\- Sherlock, tais-toi. Interrompit le médecin en faisant un pas vers le frangin de son ami. Il l'observa quelques secondes et comprit instantanément. Il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps, en fait. Il n'était pas Sherlock mais il s'avait reconnaître une personne amoureuse.

\- Il va bien. Il n'est pas blessé. Il est dans le bâtiment mais…il va bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Mycroft cherchait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il ne s'interrogea même pas de savoir comment le docteur savait pour lui et pour Grégory.

\- D'accord. Murmura-t-il en reportant son attention vers la bâtisse.

John sourit puis se retourna vers son équipier qui le regardait interrogatif.

\- Tu es très doué pour coincer des criminels mais pour le reste…tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Des cris et des coups de feu retentirent détournant l'attention des trois hommes. L'aîné des Holmes ne put retenir un « je vous en prie » sortir de sa bouche.

Des policiers et des ambulanciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'immeuble. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il puisse voir quelqu'un sortir. Un homme menotté puis plusieurs brancards, certains portant des blessés, d'autres portant des personnes décédées vu les draps blancs les recouvrant. Il voulut s'approcher mais John l'en empêcha. Il lui murmura que Sherlock et lui allaient voir mais qu'il devait rester ici. Il obéit sans résistance.

Il jeta des regards un peu partout en espérant l'apercevoir, en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas sur un brancard, quel qu'il soit.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche. Le mot « fin » s'inscrivait peu à peu dans son esprit. Il le vit, là, debout devant l'entrée. Vivant. Attelé à sa tâche. Donnant des ordres aux personnes l'entourant. Une entaille garnissait son front et laissait couler du sang le long de son visage. Cette fois-ci, il s'avança, dépassant le cordon de sécurité qui lui barrait le passage.

\- Grégory. Appela-t-il.

\- Mycroft ? Répondit le DI étonné. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais.

Lestrade sourit tendrement bien qu'étonné par cet aveu. Pas qu'il doutait de son inquiétude mais son compagnon avait d'habitude beaucoup de mal à avouer les sentiments qui l'abritaient.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu es blessé.

\- Une égratignure.

L'inspecteur vit que ses paroles n'arrivaient pas apaiser son homme. Il s'approcha lentement et le pris dans ses bras. L'autre l'enserra à son tour, respirant profondément l'odeur sucré qui lui avait tant manqué. Il déposa même un baiser dans le creux du cou.

\- Je t'assure, Myc, je vais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Holmes sentit, d'un coup, le corps de son amant se ramollir, les bras autour de lui se desserrer, la tête posée sur son épaule tombée et les jambes se relâcher.

Mycroft ne le laissa pas tomber et le posa à terre complètement effrayé.

\- JOHN ! Cria-t-il. JOHN ! JOHN !

Le médecin occupé sur un autre patient, se retourna vivement en entendant son nom crié désespéramment. Sherlock, au loin, se tourna également.

John vit le frère de son colocataire penché sur l'inspecteur allongé sur le sol. Il appela un ambulancier qui prit le relais sur les soins qu'ils étaient occupés à pratiquer et se précipita vers les deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.

\- Il allait bien puis il s'est écroulé d'un seul coup. Je vous en prie, aidez-le.

Le médecin commença l'examen.

\- La blessure à la tête est plus grave qu'on peut le croire. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ni une, ni deux, le médecin pris en charge les choses. Sherlock s'était approché de son frère sans pour autant le faire savoir. Il l'observa et remarqua maintenant les changements. Son aîné était tombé amoureux…de l'inspecteur en plus. Pathétique.

\- Sherlock ! Entendit-il. Il regarda John debout sur le bord de l'ambulance.

\- Tu vas avec ton frère. Tu ne le lâches pas ! Compris ? Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Oui, oui. Souffla-t-il mécontent.

Sans plus un mot, il vit son colocataire refermer la porte de l'ambulance qui parti sur les chapeaux de roues.

Une heure était passée. Assis dans une salle d'attente, il ne pouvait penser à rien. Rien n'atteignait son esprit. La peur l'avait totalement envahi et le dominait. Il ne la combattait absolument pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

La question de son cadet le ramena à la réalité. Il l'avait oublié.

\- C'est un tout.

\- Développe.

\- Il est charmant, sexy aussi. Il sourit tout le temps, il me fait rire, il ne désespère jamais. Il me voit, moi. Moi et seulement moi. Pas le politicien. Il lit en moi. Toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Il me fait me sentir bien, apaisé.

\- C'est banal.

Mycroft pouffa.

\- Oui, c'est banal.

\- Tu es devenu ordinaire.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu te perds, Mycroft.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Son frère avait raison. Il se perdait. Cette relation le perdait. Grégory le perdait.

\- Ou alors tu te trouves.

L'aîné se tourna vers son frère interloqué.

\- Depuis que tu es avec, continua l'autre, depuis six mois et quatre jours, tu es sembles heureux, soulagé, aimé. Alors, oui, peut-être que tu te trouves.

Il sourit. Oui, c'était sûrement vrai. Il était bien. Il se sentait bien avec son amant. Il aimait rentrer chez lui quand il savait qu'il serait présent. Il adorait se réveiller le matin ses bras remplis de ce corps chaud. Il affectionnait caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il dormait paisiblement sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il lisait un livre. Il aimait tout ça et bien plus encore.

\- Et puis, quand tu es avec lui, tu me laisses en paix !

Il pouffa à nouveau.

\- J'espère pouvoir te laisser en paix encore longtemps. Dit-il en replongeant dans ses angoisses.

Sherlock ne sut répondre.

Une heure passa encore sans nouvelle. Debout à l'entrée, le cadet des Holmes vit son colocataire arriver.

\- Mycroft. Appela-t-il.

Celui-ci leva la tête et pu voir le médecin entrer.

\- Il est réveillé. Il a une commotion cérébrale. Le scanner ne révèle ni hémorragie ni hématome. Le choc et la commotion sont à l'origine de sa perte de conscience ainsi que le fait qu'il n'a ni mangé ni dormi depuis deux jours. Il va lui falloir du repos et des soins pendant deux ou trois semaines.

\- J'y veillerai. Puis-je le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est au bout du couloir. Chambre 41.

\- Merci docteur. Merci pour tout.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider.

Sans plus un mot, il quitta la pièce.

\- Pathétique. Murmura Sherlock.

\- Rabat-joie. Répondit John souriant en regardant Mycroft partir.

Il souffla une bonne fois et ouvrit la porte. Il eut un pincement au corps en voyant son amant sous un masque à oxygène, le teint affreusement pâle.

\- Hey. Murmura-t-il en retirant le masque.

\- Hey. Répondit Mycroft en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en prenant la main de son amant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux que toi.

\- Il ne releva pas la tête de la main qu'il caressa tendrement.

\- Pardon. Je t'ai fait peur.

\- C'est peu de le dire. Tu t'es littéralement écroulé dans mes bras.

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien. Il sentait qu'il devait le laisser continuer.

\- Je t'ai cru mort. J'ai cru te perdre. Je te serrais dans mes bras, je respirais à l'idée que tu ailles bien puis je t'ai senti partir.

\- Je suis vivant.

\- Je sais…je sais. Mais, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

\- Que tu ressens quoi ?

\- Cette peur viscérale. J'ai toujours été angoissé pour Sherlock. Je ne peux passer une seule journée sans m'inquiéter pour lui. Mais, là…je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler.

Il releva enfin la tête vers son amant qui buvait ses paroles.

\- Je t'aime Grégory.

Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois. Son premier « je t'aime ».

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et je sais, je sais que cette peur fera partie de moi à présent. Que je ne pourrais plus faire sans. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Parce que tu es là.

L'inspecteur ne put retenir quelques larmes et malgré sa faiblesse, il réussit à attirer son amant vers lui pour un tendre baiser.

\- Moi aussi, Myc, moi aussi je t'aime.

Décidément, oui. Il n'était plus le même. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, il était lui-même. Grâce à lui. Seulement à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit apparté pour le plaisir.**

\- Mycroft est reparti travailler ? Demanda John assis dans le fauteuil de l'inspecteur.

\- Oui, il était temps. Répondit l'hôte en apportant deux verres.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Les deux premières semaines étaient fantastiques. GSM éteint, rien qu'à moi. Mais, au bout de la troisième, j'avais le droit à toute la milice politicienne chez nous.

\- Le monde n'attend pas.

\- Non, mais je préfère qu'il n'attende pas hors de chez nous.

\- Il ne voulait pas te quitter.

\- Il voulait absolument rester et gérer les affaires d'ici. J'ai supporté ça un jour. Au deuxième, je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça une minute de plus.

\- Et…

\- Et, j'ai droit à une voiture devant la maison, des coups de fil toutes les heures, une surveillance quand je sors et les caméras qui se tournent sur mon passage.

\- Ah oui. Et tu supportes ?

\- Pour l'instant, je le laisse faire. Mais, quand je vais reprendre le travail, ça va devoir changer.

\- Tu es conciliant.

\- Il a été traumatisé par ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment. Je lui laisse le temps de mon congé pour arriver à digérer. Après, je lui ferai comprendre qu'il faut qu'il arrête cette surveillance.

\- Il n'arrêtera pas. Il le faisait déjà avant ton hospitalisation.

\- D'accord, qu'il la diminue alors.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Merci pour tes encouragements.

\- Avec plaisir !


End file.
